Hera
Description: Hera was the god of marriage and childbirth and was also Queen of the Olympians. Her name translates to the "Great Lady". She is known as Juno in Roman mythology and this is where the month of June comes from. She was the supreme goddess because of her marriage with Zeus and she had superiority compared to other goddesses. Hera helped women through each step of their lives but most importantly marriage. She blessed and protected a woman's marriage, bringing her fertility, protecting her children, and helping her find financial security. Origin/Family: Hera was raised by the Titans Ocean and Tethys and was married to her brother Zeus. She held out from Zeus until they were married and once wed, they had the longest honeymoon on record of over 300 years. After this though Zeus acted as if he was not married. He seduced women and left Hera by herself feeling lonely. Zeus also humiliated Hera but he didn’t mean to hurt her. He loved Hera and they were happy together. Zeus even felt as if part of him was missing when Hera was not there for him. Hera had a happy family life without the drama of Zeus and loved each one of her children along with her brothers and sisters. Powers: Hera’s powers were protecting women in marriage and powers all great gods had. Those normal powers were changing form, superhuman strength and power over mortals. She also helped women in each of her stages in growing up and even during painful childbirth. She was there in each woman’s time of need and used her powers to establish women as more than objects but people too. Myth 1: Hera once rejected Zeus and because of her beauty, Zeus couldn't stand it. He wanted her very badly and so one day Zeus turned himself into a helpless bird. When Hera cradled it Zeus gained the oppurtunity and raped Hera. After this, Hera and Zeus got married so Hera could cover up her shame. Although she covered up her shame Hera learned to love Zeus on their honeymoon and was happy with him. Myth 2: Hera constantly plotted against the women who had affairs with Zeus and punished them for their actions. To cover the affairs, Zeus used Nymph Echo to distract Hera during this time. When Hera learned this she was infuriated and put a curse on Echo so that she could only speak the words of others. Echo is now separated from society living in caves repeating the words of others who yell into them. Interesting Facts: * She was known to be one of the most beautiful goddess’ which attracted the attention of her husband Zeus * Hera's symbol is the peacock and favorite city is Argos * Most stories and myths concerning Hera have to do with her constant chasing of Zeus and his affairs with women * Hera is the most powerful and established of the Greek Goddess' Works Cited #"Hera." Hera. Greekmythology.com, 5 Jan. 2000. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. . #''Hera, Greek Goddess of Love and Marriage''. Goddessgift.com, 21 Feb. 2004. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. . #"MYTHS OF HERA." The Myths of Hera, Goddess of the Marriage and Women. Read-legends-and-myths.com, n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. .